wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version)
Six Months In A Leaky Boat is a song by Split Enz. In 2000, The Wiggles recorded the song with singer of Split Enz, Tim Finn and it appeared on It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. The Wiggles have more recently been performing it live. Song Credits It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Written by: Tim Finn * Published by Mushroom Music * Tim Finn appears courtesy of Mushroom Music * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by Chris Brooks, Tony Douglass * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney by Chris Brooks and Tony Douglass * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Published by Mushroom Music Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Written by: Tim Finn * Published by Mushroom Music * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Engineered by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Recorded at: Albert Studios, Hot Potato Studios * Mastered by Don Bartley * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Brad Carroll * Fernie Vocals: James Arthur Chen * Poppie Vocals: Kendall Goddard * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray * Electric Guitar: Terry Murray * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay Transcript Greg: Well everybody, we got very special friend to meet now. His name is Tim Finn. Hi, Tim. Tim: Hi, Greg. Greg: Now where are you from, Tim? Tim: I come from New Zealand or as the Marion people use to call it Aoteroa. Greg: And what does that mean? Tim: It means land of the long white cloud. Greg: A-ha! And you've written a song for us today. Tim: Yeah, we've written a song for the Captain, actually. It's called "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Greg: Wow, Six Months in a Leaky Boat! Well everybody, join in singing and dancing as we sing "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Lyrics Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) “Ahoy there me hearties. Come for a trip with me, Captain Feathersword, on my friendly pirate ship. Whoah ho ho, but look out – its leaking” Greg and Tim: When the captain was a young boy He wanted to sail around the world Paul: (as Captain Feathersword)“That’s the life for me, whoah ho Living on the sea. Whoah ho ho ho” Greg and Tim: The spirit of a sailor, sailing all around the globe Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) “Round and round. I’m a buccaneer. Whoah ho I’ll acknowledge no frontier. Ho ho ho ho” Greg and Tim: I remember you by, thunderclap in the sky Lightening flash, tempers flare ‘Round Cape Horn if you dare I just spent six months in a leaky boat Lucky just to keep afloat La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Aoteroa (Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) “Oh look, there’s New Zealand”) Rugged individual Glisten like a pearl (“Oh so shiny") Whoah ho”) At the bottom of the world (“Oh, down under. Yeah”) The tyranny of distance (“Such a long way”) Didn’t stop the buccaneer “So why should it stop me? Whoah ho. I’m sailing to be free” Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Let’s go exploring”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho ho”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) ‘Come on now me hearties. Let’s do a pirate dance Yo ho ho. Who ho ho. Oh, bend your knees now That’s right. Whoah ho ho Now you’re really dancing Ho ho ho ho. Oh well done me hearties” Greg and Tim: Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Oh lets explore”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Nothing to it, leaky boat (“Oh no”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Trivia * The Wiggles and Tim Finn wrote their own lyrics for this song. * The song was first released in 1981. Gallery Split Enz WorldMap.jpg|World map PirateShip.jpg|Pirate ship TimFinninSplitEnz.jpg|Tim Finn TimFinnandEddieRayner.jpg|Tim Finn and Eddie Rayner SplitzEnz-SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|Split Enz TimFinnandNigelGriggs.jpg|Tim Finn and Nigel Griggs TimFinnandMarkHart.jpg|Tim Finn and Mark Hart EddieRayner.jpg|Eddie Rayner playing accordion MarkHart.jpg|Mark Hart NigelGriggs.jpg|Nigel Griggs TheHulaDancers.jpg|The hula dancers TimFinnandtheHulaDancers.jpg|Tim Finn and the Hula Dancers TimFinnandNoelCrombie.jpg|Tim Finn and Noel Crombie The Wiggles SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition ThePirateDancers.jpg|The Pirate Dancers SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GregandTimFinn.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn singing and playing guitars CassandraandJessicaHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Cassie and Jessie CorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty TimFinn.jpg|Tim Finn SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|The pirate dancers SianRyaninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Sian MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The pirate dancers dancing (Notice that Murray playing Hofner bass guitar) JeffandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard and Anthony playing the drums JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in live prologue SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-2008Live.jpg|2008 live SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-RockinChristmas.jpg|2010 version SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-2013.jpg|2013 version Video Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas Album Appearances *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Videos File:Split Enz - Six Months In A Leaky Boat (1982)|Original Split Enz version File:The Wiggles - Six Months in a Leaky Boat (featuring Tim Finn)|Wiggles version File:The Wiggles - Six Months in a Leaky Boat (2008)|2008 Live version File:Six Months in A Leaky Boat - The Wiggles (2013)|2013 version Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Duet songs Category:1982 Category:1982 songs Category:Songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Tim Finn Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Captain Feathersword songs